Into the Wild- A Pokemon and Warriors Crossover
by Hilda-and-N
Summary: As MoonClan's strength decreases, StarClan answers their pleas for help with one message. "Fire alone can save the clan." Into the Wild/Pokemon Crossover. Rated T for violence, slight romance, and minor dialogue. I do not own Pokemon or Warriors.
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

_The silvery rays from a half moon glared off of granite boulders, making them as silver as the moon itself. An onyx-colored river was the only thing that managed to break the deafening silence. The forest whispered quietly, its trees limbs hovering like a protective mother over her young. Golden rings glowed in the darkness, revealing their owners to be Umbreon._

_The shadows seemingly were still, except for the twitching and shifting rings, until the shadows of Pokemon began crawling across the boulders. Claws shone furiously in the moonlight, and different colored eyes glanced at each other. Suddenly, the Pokemon jumped at each other, yowls and hisses howling out into the night._

_The Pokemon were Umbreon and Vaporeon, and blue and black coats mixed in a frenzy of battle. At the center of the battle was a tall, proud Umbreon._

_The Umbreon hurled himself on top of a Vaporeon, and looked around him in triumph and victory. "Clearheart! You know this territory belongs to MoonClan! The Moonrocks are ours! And yet you still attempt to steal our grounds! " growled the Umbreon to his pinned foe._

_"After this battle, Moonclaw, JetClan will have gained more territory!" Clearheart spat back._

_A high pitched howl came from near the onyx river. "More JetClan warriors!"_

_Moonclaw jerked his head towards the river, and saw the sleek, soaked Vaporeon emerge from the river and sprint towards the battle to assist their Clanmates. The new warriors lurched into battle with the newly outnumbered MoonClan._

_The Umbreon looked down at Clearheart. "You may rule the river, Clearheart, but JetClan warriors have no place in our forest!" He showed his long fangs as the Pokemon struggled beneath him._

_The desperate yowl of a MoonClan female rose above all of the noise of Pokemon fighting. A JetClan male had held the Umbreon down, and lunged his teeth towards her neck._

_Moonclaw heard the poor Pokemon and freed Clearheart. He knocked the male JetClan warrior off of the female, and screamed, "Now, Blackfur, run!" He then turned on the male warrior who had almost taken Blackfur's life. Blackfur leaped up a bit clumsily, cursing as her wounds to her shoulder hurt heavily, and practically flew away._

_Moonclaw foamed with anger when the JetClan warrior swiped at his nose, ripping open the tender flesh and temporarily blinding Moonclaw with blood. Despite the blood, Moonclaw's vision returned in a moment, and he bit down heavily on the male's hind leg. The Vaporeon yowled, and wormed his way out of Moonclaw's reach._

_"Moonclaw! There's too many! " shouted a MoonClan warrior with distinctive scars on his tail. "This is a useless battle! "_

_"Be quiet, Goldentail! MoonClan can never be defeated!" Moonclaw shook his head, scattering blood droplets from his nose on the rocks. He leaped to Goldentail's side, defensively puffing up his back._

_"We will honor your bravery, Moonclaw, but there's no use in losing even more MoonClan warriors!" Goldentail insisted. "Ebonystar would not support the injury of our Clanmates for unbeatable chances! We can avenge this defeat some other time, but right now we must think of the safety of our Clan!" He looked into Moonclaw's eyes fearlessly. Goldentail then jumped onto a boulder._

_"MoonClan! Retreat! " he screamed into the battle, hoping that his warriors could hear him. Luckily, all the Umbreon sprang to their feet, and fled into the forest. Clearheart then looked around, surprised at such an easy victory. He wailed a victorious cry. The JetClan warriors almost immediately joined him, their sounds of triumph sounding out in the night._

_Moonclaw reluctantly fled with Goldentail, angry thoughts bouncing through his head._

_-x-x-x-_

_In the center of camp, an elderly Umbreon with beautiful blue rings sat by herself, watching the stars of Silverpelt. Surrounding her were the sighs, snores, and sounds of Umbreon sleeping. _

_A smaller female melted from the shadows of a dark corner. She moved soundlessly, approaching the other female. _

_The older Pokemon greeted the other, saying, "How is Blackfur? "_

_"Her shoulder is bad, Ebonystar. " replied the younger cat. "But she will heal quickly, with this moonlight growing every night. " _

_"And our other warriors?" inquired Ebonystar. _

_"The moonlight will heal them, too."_

_Ebonystar looked at the other Pokemon, and sighed. "It's extremely lucky for us to not have lost any Pokemon this time. You are a very gifted medicine Pokemon, Emberleaf. " Ebonystar looked up once again at Silverpelt. "It bothers me greatly that MoonClan was defeated. We have not been defeated in our own territory since I was granted my nine lives. These are very difficult times. Newleaf has been very late this year, and fewer eggs have been laid. We need more warriors if we are to endure. "_

_"But there are still many moons left in this year, Ebonystar. " Emberleaf assured. "I am sure there will be more kits and eggs once greenleaf has begun. "_

_The leader of MoonClan flexed her muscles in her shoulders. "Maybe. " She sighed again, inspecting the stars further. "If MoonClan is to keep its territory, it needs more warriors and apprentices. "_

_"Are you looking to StarClan for answers?" mewed the medicine Pokemon. Ebonystar slowly nodded, her eyes not leaving the sky._

_"When there is hardship such as this, Emberleaf, we need the wisdom of our warrior ancestors. Have they sent you any messages? " Ebonystar asked. _

_"They've been silent for some moons. "_

_A fiery blue light shot over the treetops, its light blazing with meaning. Emberleaf's body twitched, and her fur stood up. Ebonystar strained her ears and eyes, on the watch for any other omens. Emebrleaf remained silent, then gazed steadily into Ebonystar's blue eyes._

_Her eyes then moved and seemed to settle on something that Ebonystar could not see. "It's a message from StarClan. 'Fire alone can save MoonClan.' "_

_"F-fire? But fire only destroys, " Ebonystar exclaimed. "How can it save MoonClan?!"_

_Emberleaf looked uncertain, and shook her head. "I have no idea. StarClan has spoken, and they have given us our help. If StarClan has sent a message, then it has to be true._

_"Fire will save MoonClan."_

_-x-x-x-_


	2. Chapter One

The darkness heavily veiled Rusty. He could feel the stirrings of another being nearby. The young male Eevee, not yet trained, struggled a bit with the undergrowth. His eyes narrowed as his stomach growled, once again putting his hunger front and foremost in his mind. Sure, he could eat the Housefolk's food, but he wanted a _real _mouse Pokemon. He flexed his nostrils, the scent of mouse reaching his mouth and causing his mouth to water. Rusty then knew it was a Rattata. He could see the tiny thing mere tail-lengths away, its back to him, nibbling a little Persim berry.

Rusty lowered his body into a crouching position, wiggling his hindquarters slightly. He eyed the Rattata carefully, hoping that it wouldn't hear him. He sprang into a jump, his hindlegs sending a spray of leaves into the air. The Pokemon, upon hearing Rusty's approach, took off to a small hole in a nearby tree. Rusty silently cursed at himself for being so clumsy, despite his trainer and the Housefolk's attempts to make him more agile and quick. He sighed, wishing that his trainer, Touya, could see that Rusty longed to be in the forest.

A sound began behind him, a sort of rattling. Rusty whipped around, the sound becoming more and more familiar. Rusty's eyes snapped open.

Rusty looked around, only to find that he had woken up in the same smelly kitchen that he had spent his days as a newborn in. The sound had been Touya rattling a container of Pokemon food near Rusty's head. The boy trainer, only about fifteen, happily greeted Rusty in Housefolk's weird way of talking. Some Pokemon could understand them, but to Rusty, it was all just gibberish. That is, except for battle commands. The only moves Rusty knew, being an untrained Eevee, were Tackle and Tail Whip. He hadn't been put into that awful battling yet, though. Rusty shuddered just to think of being placed in a ring to hurt other Pokemon just for Housefolk's amusement. His tail lashed at the thought.

Touya poured the food into a bowl beside Rusty's little bed, and left the room. Rusty's collar itched, the constant reminder that he would be captured into a Pokeball when he began serious training. He stood up and sniffed at the food- a very bland smell, not very appetizing when compared to the wonderful aroma of his dream Rattata. Rusty sighed, and thought, _It's better than starving._

Rusty reluctantly ate a few mouthfuls of the food, and stretched his legs. He padded out the little hole in the door, and relaxed as the fresh evening air hit him. It was sprinkling rain very lightly, and Rusty trudged through the small garden, wishing that he could have a real Rattata.

He made dirt undrneath a huge bush that blocked most of the rain. The purple-ish flowers smelled too sweet to be natural. He breathed in as little as possible, the stinking flowers' scent pushing its way into his nose anyway. The small Eevee then trotted to the boundaries of the garden, leaping up to the top of the fence post. He could see into the other gardens, as well into the forest.

The garden was covered in moonlight, but garden lights a few gardens away lit up part of the various yards. Rusty's coat remained dry despite the rain, but he could sense the heaviness of water on his pelt.

He could hear Touya call to him. If Rusty padded back to them, as normal, he would be greeted with food, or maybe catmint. He ignored the trainer's voice and stared back out into the green, dark forest. Rain drops glistened on the trees, and shadows stirred unevenly within the forest.

Rusty's nose twitched as an unfamiliar scent hit him. Were those shadows shifting even more? Rusty couldn't smell the scent very well, and he couldn't see into such darkness, but his pelt prickled, as if eyes were trained on him. He breathed in more fresh air, letting out a slight purr at what little freedom he had.

He heard a familiar meow come from behind his back.

A very fluffy Eevee was barely balancing on the fence beside him. Dan looked at Rusty, and said, "You're not going out _there _, are you?" Rusty looked at Dan, and grinned naughtily. Dan's eyes grew to the size of golf balls.

"Just for a look." Rusty said, shifting his weight from one side to the other.

Dan shook his head. "You couldn't drag _me_ there. " Dan looked around, and added, "Ann told me she went into the woods once." Rusty scoffed at the mention of Dan's sister. Dan, Ann, and Rusty were hardly more than kits, only a few moons old. There was no chance that Ann's trainer, the one Touya liked so much, would ever let Ann explore a dangerous place without someone to protect her.

"That little Eevee has no chance of exploring it, at least not at her age and vulnerability. We're only a few moons old, for Arceus's sake! " Rusty laughed a bit. "You gotta love her, though. "

"Yeah, she's really cool, except when she brags about how she's spoiled more than me, " Dan answered, making Rusty chuckle a bit at him, too. "Anyway, I hear there's very dangerous Pokemon out there- even Persian the size of Wailord!"

"I'm only going for a look around the woods, " Rusty meowed. Rusty hopped off of the fence, onto the side that led to the forest. He sat on the ground, looking up at Dan.

"Don't say I didn't try to warn you! " Dan purred. "Well, my mother is going to teach me how to Tail Whip. See you later, Rusty!" said Dan, walking off into his own garden.

Rusty sat on the ground, and wondered if Dan's stories were true.

Suddenly a little speck of movement caught his eye. Rusty dropped into a hunting crouch, just like the one in his dream, and pricked his ears. He crawled towards the animal, hoping that it would be a mouse Pokemon, or at least a small Sandshrew.

His hopes were true. A little Rattata that was probably barely an adult rustled around underneath some leaves. Just as Rusty sank further and prepared to pounce, the Rattata pricked its ears and ran a bit farther into the forest.

Rusty growled in annoyance and trotted deeper into the forest, hunting for the slightly familiar smell of mouse Pokemon. The night was dark, the trees' leaves wet, and the air heavy with moisture. The rain had stopped, but its wetness still saturated most of the forest. A few crickets were chirping and Rusty could hear the movements of the forest- unknown Pokemon rustling and twitching, trees creaking, and leaves crunching. Rusty quickened his pace, hoping to follow a scent that he was sure was a Rattata.

Soon enough he came upon the Rattata; it was digging up a bit of dirt, probably to find a den. Suddenly, the moonlight glinted off of a tiny stone that was beside the Pokemon, obviously a sparkly treasure it had collected. Rusty restlessly sank into hunting position and, impatient, tried to pounce on the Rattata. It heard him before he could reach it, and scurried into the hole it had made, safe from any Pokemon for the moment. Rusty cursed in anger, his hunger then full-blown despite his earlier meal of tasteless pellets. He decided to investigate the shiny stone regardless, and walked towards it. He stared at it- the largest details he could see was that it was bright red and glowed slightly. Rusty touched it with his nose to sniff it, and was stunned when he was parayzed- he was stuck standing, while his nose burned like fire and his body felt like it was melting. He wanted to yowl while the stone vibrated and hurt his nose; he felt as if he was on fire. He vaguely thought that his body was glowing red as he felt his limbs lengthen and his fur grow.

Almost as quickly as it had began, the transformation was over. Rusty blinked heavily, his eyes oddly dulled in the darkness. He tried to swish his tail and felt more fur than usual.

Then the realization came.

_I've evolved!_


End file.
